


Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, If there's anything else I should tag please let me know, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Yakuza AU, child abuse tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: For a brief moment, Manami saw red. She could deal with the bastard’s abuse. Most of the time, it was really no worse than what she and her subordinates have had to put up with.But Ryuji is a child… HER child.





	Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on the Pegoryu Discord. It started out as a chat about a Yakuza!Akira AU and then the idea of Mama Sakamoto being a secret Yakuza Captain got brought up and it spiraled out of control.

Manami sighs as she rubs her eyes. It’s been a long night and she’s looking forward to coming home. Not to Juurou of course, the son of a bitch could fall in a ditch for she could care.

 

No, she was coming home to Ryuji. Her little sunshine. The only goddamn good thing that came from this mess of a marriage.

 

Hopefully the drunken lout will be passed out on the couch and she and Ryuji can have a peaceful dinner for once.

 

But that hope is dashed as she climbs the stairs and hears a child sobbing.

 

_Ryuji!?_

 

Manami runs as fast as her tired legs can take her before finally arriving on her floor and finding her eight-year-old son crying outside the apartment door.

 

“RYU!?”

 

Ryuji looks up at her and Manami could feel her rage building as she sees the bruises and the massive black eye.

 

“M-m-mama!”

 

She crouches down as he runs into her arms. She holds Ryuji tight and gently strokes his back as he cries and hiccups into her shoulders.

 

“It’s okay my sunshine, I’m right here.”

 

The two stay like that for a minute or two. There’s a pit in Manami’s stomach, she has a feeling that she knows exactly who did this. But she still asks.

 

“Can you tell me what happened? Can you tell me who hurt you?”

 

“D-d-daddy. I-I-I was- was playing and- and daddy said I wa-was-was t-too loud. He- h-he hit me and-and yelled at me and then he pushed me outside and closed the door.”

 

For a brief moment, Manami saw red. She could deal with the bastard’s abuse. Most of the time, it was really no worse than what she and her subordinates have had to put up with.

 

But Ryuji is a child… **HER** child.

 

**_This was the last straw._ **

 

Manami takes a deep breath and does her best “Mama” smile.

 

“Ryu, sweetie. Mama’s gonna talk to daddy. But I need you to stay at a friend’s home tonight, okay?”

 

Ryuji sniffles and hiccups.

 

“Okay… c-can I stay at Osamu-kun’s house?”

 

It takes her a moment to remember that particular friend. Osamu Miyamoto… she recalls meeting his parents once, Manami could tell that they were good people. Their home is further north in the neighborhood.

 

That will work.

 

“Of course. Let me just call the Miyamotos and make sure it’s okay.”

 

* * *

 

After about an hour, Manami hides Ryuji away safe with the Miyamotos.

 

He’s seen enough violence tonight.

 

She wishes she had her katana with her but after last time, Manami needed to lay low for now. The baseball bat in the hallway closet should do. A little crude and it’ll be slow but it’s what he deserves.

 

Manami quietly steps into the apartment.

 

Surprise, surprise, Juurou is passed out in a drunken stupor in front of the TV. She almost wants to wake him up. So he could see the rage in her eyes. So she could demand an explanation from him for hurting her son.

 

It’s so tempting but no. A screaming match between him and her would only attract attention. Not to mention this was already going to be a slow process, she’d rather not have to look at him longer than she has to.

 

The bat is easy to find, no need to push everything out of the way and make more noise. She silently walks back to the living room and glares at Juurou.

 

“You will never hurt him again.”

 

She swings the bat and there’s a sickening crunch.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning sunshine!”

 

Ryuji smiles as he hears mama’s voice on the phone, “Morning mama!”

 

“How are your bruises and eye doing?”

 

He lightly touches where daddy had hit him and winces.

 

“...They still hurt but Osamu-kun’s mama and daddy are trying to help me feel better.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Ryu… you should know that… that daddy’s gone.”

 

“...Gone?”

 

“He and I had a big grown-up fight and he left. He’s not coming home anymore.”

 

Not coming home anymore?

 

“...Why?”

 

“...”

 

“Mama?”

  
“He… he didn’t want to live with us anymore is all. But I’m still here and I’ll love you forever and ever.”

 

Ryuji smiled, “I love you forever and ever too mama!”

 

“Oh! One more thing, Ryu; I need you to stay with the Miyamotos for a little longer. Daddy left a big mess when he left and I want you to come back to a nice clean home.”

 

He was a little sad that he couldn’t go home yet but at least he could play with Osamu-kun some more and maybe Mama will get rid of the yucky smell from daddy’s bottles.

 

“Okay mama, bye-bye.”

 

“Bye, bye Sunshine. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/


End file.
